Hei Lou Lan
'- Formerly -' }} |gu = '- Currently -' '- Formerly -' }} |gu_killer_move = |fang_yuan/gupermanent_gu = |aptitude = *? (Dark Limit Immortal Gu's Effect)(Formerly) *A+ (Great Strength True Martial Physique)(Formerly) *N/A (Currenly) |aperture_limit = *?% (Dark Limit Immortal Gu's Effect)(Formerly) *100% (Great Strength True Martial Physique)(Formerly) *N/A (Currently) |fang_yuan/gu_master#immortal_apertureimmortal_aperture = *Lou Lan Blessed Land (Great Strength True Martial Physique)(Currently) |first = Chapter 427 (Mention) Chapter 497 (Actual) }} Hei Lou Lan was the tribe leader of Hei Tribe, she cultivates dark and strength path. After the collapse of Eighty-Eight True Yang Building, she disassociate herself from Hei Tribe. Later on she ascends to immortal realm and become a extreme physique Gu Immortal. She cultivates strength and fire path. She's currently involved with the Shadow Sect. Appearance As the male disguise, Hei Lou Lan is black and fat. His face was full of hair, his body was bulky like an angry bear, his uneven shiny white teeth were like daggers giving people a ruthless feeling and his triangular eyes shone with threatening brilliance. As a female, Hei Lou Lan was a remarkably beautiful woman like warrior goddess, she had a stimulating and charming body with sharp brows and bright eyes. She has a black hair and black pupils. Most of her features were inherited from her parents appearance and she definitely can be called the Northern Plains fairy maiden. Personality As the male disguise, Hei Lou Lan has always been brutal and violent, and also extremely lecherous. It was a well known fact in Northern Plains. As a female, Hei Lou Lan possessed a wild tyrannical aura and a noble aura manifested like a proud tigress. She's bold and fearless, while also having heroic spirit. From the perspective of both genders, Hei Lou Lan's personality is very ambitious and also having thirst for power. Abilities Hei Lou Lan possessed the Great Strength True Martial Physique, causing her strength to be extremely powerful. Because of her physique, she is most suited to cultivate in Strength path. After becoming a Gu Immortal, her stamina would be unlimited and her wounds would quickly heal. Not only that, her Strength Path realm would also increase in time compare to any other A Grade talents, the longer she cultivate in her strength path. The more she fight, the stronger she becomes. Great Strength True Martial Physique is the best for Strength Path and is most suited for close combat. Relationship Hei Lou Lan has an aunt named Fairy Li Shan who she rely on after her mother died. The relationship between her and her aunt has always been a secret, to the extent that outsiders aren't even aware that they know each other. With her help, she intends to become a Gu Immortal and seek revenge for her mother. Hei Lou Lan also has a partnership with Fang Yuan. Because of their involvement in the destruction of Eighty-Eight True Yang Building, they are forced to work with each other to survive. She promised to find Dark Limit Immortal Gu for Fang Yuan in return for using his Fixed Immortal Travel Gu. And she also needed Fang Yuan's help in order to ascend to a Gu Immortal and fight against Hei Cheng. There is also an agreement that during their cooperation, the loot will be split four to six, in Fang Yuan's favor. Background Hei Lou Lan's parents were Su Xian Er of the Su Tribe and Hei Cheng form the Hei Tribe. Su Xian's Night Elopement story was widely known in the Northern Plains. Hei Cheng and Su Xian Er had a daughter, she followed her father's surname, while getting the name Lou Lan. Years later, Su Xian Er died and Hei Cheng announced to the public that his wife's body had deteriorated after giving birth to Hei Lou Lan, she fell heavily ill and her strength fell drastically, thus she died a few years later in her Blessed Land's earthly calamity. But the truth was Hei Cheng obtained the Yin-Yang Life Extension Method from Eighty-Eight True Yang Building back in his younger days. To use Yin-Yang Life Extension Method, a male and female Gu Immortal have to cooperate, using copulation to extend the lifespan of one of them. But there was a flaw in Yin-Yang Life Extension Method. If one gains lifespan, the other must lose lifespan. For his own selfish desires, he lied to his wife with ill intentions. She trusted Hei Cheng and cooperated with him and had most of her lifespan taken away. Before Hei Lou Lan's mother died, her mother saw Hei Cheng's true colors and told her daughter to be careful. Hei Lou Lan investigated her father and found that there was a problem with Hei Cheng's cultivation. The lifespan that Hei Cheng took away was consumed very quickly. As time passed by, Hei Cheng is currently facing another crisis of dwindling lifespan. His current target would be his own daughter. Hei Lou Lan have the Great Strength True Martial Physique and once she advanced to a Gu Immortal, her foundations will be extremely firm. If Hei Cheng uses the Yin-Yang Life Extension Method on his daughter, less lifespan would be wasted in the process, and he would gain much more lifespan. Identity Because Hei Lou Lan possessed one the Ten Extreme Physiques named Great Strength True Martial, her life was in danger as a mortal Gu Master. In order to preserve her life, her father asks his concubine for help. Fairy Jiang Yu, a concubine of Hei Cheng, has Dark Limit Immortal Gu that can conceal aura, hide Heavenly Secret's, and protect Hei Lou Lan from deductions. Hei Lou Lan's Great Strength True Martial Physique was sealed with the help of Dark Limit Immortal Gu. With Dark Limit Immortal Gu, Hei Lou Lan also was disguised as a man, hiding her identity from the world. From then on she had lived as a male in the Hei Tribe and later became known as the Black Tyrant. Inherit the mother's inheritance Before Su Xian Er died, she left behind a Self Strength Immortal Gu, "Familial Emotion", and a variety of Gu Worms to her daughter. Because of the "Familial Emotion", Hei Lou Lan could use her mother's green grape Immortal Essence. Allowing Hei Lou Lan to use immortal Gu in Imperial Court Blessed Land when she was a mortal. Inherit the aunt's inheritance Blazing Heaven Demoness felt extreme guilt towards Hei Lou Lan, because the fate of Hei Lou Lan's mother, and thought of every way to compensate Hei Lou Lan. When Blazing Heaven Demoness met Hei Lou Lan, Blazing Heaven Demoness secretly handed her fire path inheritance (Blazing Heaven true inheritance) to Hei Lou Lan. This true inheritance contained information about all the immortal Gu of Blazing Heaven Demoness, as well the immortal killer moves. Hei Lou Lan received this true inheritance information before the battle of Yi Tian Mountain occurred. After the battle of Yi Tian Mountain ended, Hei Lou Lan was forced by Ying Wu Xie to be allied with him. Later with the help of Ying Wu Xie, all the immortal Gu of Blazing Heaven Demoness that were left as a true inheritance in Dark Flow Giant City, was obtained by Hei Lou Lan. Cultivation According to Fang Yuan's previous life Part 1 Hei Lou Lan once suffered greatly in a battle against Dong Fang Yu Liang, only winning by a margin. Because of Three Hearts Combination Soul, Hei Lou Lan's side suffered great losses. Part 2 In Fang Yuan's memories, during these three years, many great heroes would fight for supremacy in Northern Plains and a great storm would blow. Eventually, Hei Tribe Leader Hei Lou Lan succeeded and became the lord of the Imperial Court for ten years. He was also the most controversial lord of the grassland in future generations. Hei Lou Lan was extremely lecherous, and after becoming the ruler of the grassland, he made beauties of many tribes part of his harem. But on the other hand, he made a new policy to raise women's status and attempted to create gender equality. This gravely infringed upon all forces' interests and led to conflicts, causing an institutional turmoil among all Northern Plains Tribes. Thus, Hei Lou Lan had only been the lord of the grassland for two years when he was deceived by his own tribesmen to go outside the Imperial Court and was killed secretly. Immediately after that, all tribes allied to overthrow Hei Tribe's rule and again contended for the position of the ruler of the Imperial Court. The bloodshed and war lasted for an entire five years before it settled. After this chaotic war, every tribe of Northern Plains suffered great losses. And in the future, when Central Continent attacked the four other regions, this became the greatest weakness of Northern Plains. A lot of Northern Plains women thus chose to run away in order to avoid marriage. Actual happened in the Part 2 (Previous life) In Fang Yuan's previous life, Hei Lou Lan had become the winner of the Imperial Court contest, according to history, she was a tyrant and was later assassinated. Trivia * Hei Lou Lan's real identity is unknown to everyone except the Hei Tribe. Hei Lou Lan is in fact a female and was forced to disguise as a male with the help of Dark Limit Immortal Gu. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gu Masters Category:Hei Tribe Category:Female Category:Ten Extreme Physiques Category:Rank 6